Farewell to Nostradamus
Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus, sometimes also referred to as To Hell With Nostradamus, is a 1995 animated movie and the fourth feature film of the Lupin III franchise. Released ten years after The Legend of the Gold of Babylon, this marks the first appearance of Kanichi Kurita as the voice of Lupin in the series's history. The original voice actor, Yasuo Yamada had passed away earlier that year. During the end of the credits there is a dedication that reads "To Yasuo Yamada, Eternal Lupin the Third: Thank you!". Kurita has since been the official voice actor for all forms of Lupin media in Japan. The Film was eventually released in North America by Funimation in June 2005. Cast Japanese *Arsène Lupin III: Kanichi Kurita *Daisuke Jigen: Kiyoshi Kobayashi *Fujiko Mine: Eiko Masuyama *Goemon Ishikawa : Makio Inoue *Inspector Zenigata: Gorō Naya Plot Set in January 1999, a simple diamond heist leads Lupin into the machinations of a bizarre apocalyptic cult based around the prophecies of Nostradamus. The cult's plan involes kidnapping Julia, the daughter of a wealthy American who is seeking to run in the 2000 presidential election. At stake is the lost book of Nostradamus, which Douglas holds in a high tech vault at the top of his skyscraper. Can Lupin rescue Julia, find a way into the vault, and discover the connection between the cult and the kidnapping? And what about his diamond? Notes * The film is a condemnation on Aum Shinrikyo, the terrorist cult responsible for the 1995 Tokyo Subway Attack. *This was the first appearance of Kanichi Kurita as the voice of Lupin however this was originally going to be Yasuo Yamada's final Lupin project. In the trailers, Yasuo Yamada was the voice of Lupin but he passed away before the final voice recording was made so Kanichi Kurita took over. * Mary mentions that the 1994 World Cup and the 1996 Olympics were held at the Douglas Foundation. The 1994 World Cup in real life was held in 9 major cities of the US, while the 1996 Olympics was actually held in Atlanta, Georgia. * According to Fujiko, the Earth Building is 200 stories and it's height is 1000 meters (3281 feet) tall. Had this building existed in the year 1999, it would beat the Petronas Towers' record of being the tallest building in the world. The Petronas Towers were only 452 meters (1483 feet) tall. * The ending theme is "Ai no Tsuzuki/愛の続き(Continuance of Love)", by Iori Sokagami. * This was the first theatrical release of a Lupin film in over a decade. * The plot shares also some similarities with the fifth movie of Detective Conan, aired in 2001. Releases Japan *'Laserdisc' (VPLV-70572, VAP) *'VHS' (VPVV-63698, VAP) *'DVD' March 23, 2000 Lupin III Kutabare! Nostradamus: The Movie CD Packaging (VPBV-11053, VAP) *'DVD' DVD Packaging (VPBV-17774, VAP) *'Blu-ray' September 15, 2010 (VAP) Italy *'VHS' (Medusa) custom artwork by Simona Diodovich *'DVD' 2003 (Shin Vision) *'DVD' 2004 Lupin the 3rd Special DVD Collection (1LUP11, DeAGOSTINI/Shin Vision) *'DVD' January 18, 2007 (Shin Vision €9,99) *'DVD' July 02, 2010 (Yamato Video) full confirmation *'DVD' 2012 Lupin III Film Collection (N.28, Yamato Video/La Gazzetta dello Sport) *'DivX/PC' 2004 (Shin Vision) USA *'DVD' June 28, 2005 (Funimation) Germany *'DVD' October 27, 2006 (SPV) Category:Films